Tell me
by Tonksinette
Summary: Tonks voulait savoir si Remus l'aimait. Ce serait sans doute la dernière question qu'elle lui poserait alors il devait répondre. Mais qu'arriverait-il s'il ne savait que répondre ?


Encore et toujours dans le ton de la tragédie voila un **N. Tonk / R. Lupin. **

* * *

-_Mais que fais-tu là Nymphadora ? Tu devais rester à la maison avec notre fils. C'est à moi d'aller me battre. Que fera Ted si tu meurs ?_

_-Et que fera-t-il si tu meurs ?_

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un jet de lumière orange frôla son oreille. Il couru se mettre à l'abri derrière une gargouille de pierre. Au loin on entendait des cris, des hurlements. Remus essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait pour les autres. Maintenant que Tonks était la, il devait la protéger. Elle le rejoignit, esquivant les sortilèges avec désinvolture.

_-Tu ne croyais comme même pas que j'allais rester à la maison alors que tu étais ici, en danger de mort ! Fit Tonks._

_-Mais si je meurs, tu n'y pourras rien ! Il vaut mieux que je meurs seul plutôt que nous mourions tous les deux._

La gargouille derrière laquelle ils étaient explosa. Remus poussa Tonks et reçus un bloc de pierre sur l'épaule. Elle le regarda, inquiète. Il lui fit signe que tout allait bien . Un sorcier se jeta sur lui. Il le repoussa d'un sortilège. Lupin vit Tonks aux prises avec deux mangemorts et couru l'aider. Ils se battaient dos à dos.

-_Tu veux encore m'abandonner Remus ? Comme tu m'as abandonné comme j'étais enceinte ? Comme tu m'as abandonné après notre mariage, quand tu passais toutes tes soirées avec l'Ordre ?_

_-Dora…_

_-Oui je sais, tu vas encore me dire que c'est pour le bien du monde, fit elle d'un ton furieux en blessant enfin le mangemort avec qui elle se battait. Tu vas encore me dire que tu es un loup-garou et que j'aurais du épouser quelqu'un d'autre !_

Soudain une grande clameur retentit. Des géants arrivaient en renfort. Ils s'avançaient pesamment vers le château, faisait trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Tonks tourna la tête et Bellatrix apparut. Elle fit face à sa cousine.

_-Mais enfin Remus quand comprendras-tu que c'est toi que j'aime ?! Je t'aime et le fait que tu sois un loup-garou n'y changera rien ! Quand comprendras-tu que je n'ai pas honte de sortir avec toi ? Que les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent de nous ? Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai mal le soir dans notre lit vide. Je me tourne et me retourne en me demandant pourquoi tu m'as épousé si c'était pour ne jamais être là, pour n'échanger avec moi que de rares paroles ? Tu m'as épousé parce que tu avais pitié de moi, parce que tu voulais avoir la paix ? Je veux savoir si tu m'aimes Remus, je veux que tu me le dises !_

Remus prit le risque de regarder Tonks un instant. Il vit qu'elle pleurait tout en continuant de se battre contre Bellatrix. Cela lui faisait mal. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Lui dire… Tout lui avouer… Il ne détourna la tête que quand un des sorts venu d'on ne sait ou le frôla.

_-Mais Dora…_

_-Dis-le-moi Remus ! Dis mois que tu m'aimes ! Supplia la métamorphage._

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ne vit pas le sortilège la frapper. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudain et elle tomba. Bellatrix éclata d'un rire hystérique en voyant Lupin se précipiter vers Tonks. La mangemort se détourna pour faire face à McGonagal.

Lupin s'agenouilla prés de Tonks et lui prit la tête entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas le sortilège de la mort qui l'avait frappé, mais Remus sentait les joues de la jeune femme se refroidir lentement entre ses mains. Les larmes de Tonks coulaient toujours quand il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de sa femme.

_-Dis-le-moi Remus, l'exhorta-t-elle dans un souffle._

Les yeux de Lupin s'embuèrent. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir ! Il passa une main usée dans les cheveux gris de l'aurore.

_-Mais bien sur que je t'aime idiote, lui répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je t'aime Nymphadora mais je n'arrive pas à te le dire. Tu es la seule personne qui a su voir qui j'étais vraiment. La seule avec qui je peux être moi-même. Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire Nymphadora, je sais que j'aurais du être plus souvent à tes cotés. Seulement je n'y arrivais pas. Si j'étais souvent en mission pour l'Ordre c'est que j'espérais ainsi construire un monde meilleur pour mon fils et ma femme. Mais je t'aime Nymphadora, bien plus que l'Ordre. Je n'ai jamais été plus sincère. Il y a encore tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire…_

Les cheveux gris de la jeune femme prirent soudain une teinte rose vif. Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose et ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus jamais se rouvrire. Lupin regardait sa femme, les larmes coulant sur son visage labouré de cicatrice. Il regardait cette bouche qui ne sourirait plus. Ses yeux qui le foudroyaient quand il l'appelait Nymphadora. Ses cheveux dans lequel il aimait passer la main après l'amour.

Soudain un sentiment de panique monta en lui. Plus jamais il ne pourrait la toucher, lui parler, la regarder ou simplement lui sourire.

_-Nymphadora ne me laisse pas s'il te plait, implora-t-il. Ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi… On a encore besoin de toi…_

Le lycanthrope se releva lentement, essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur, et couru dans la bataille près à venger Tonks. Le premier mangemort qu'il rencontra fut Dolohv. Remus n'entendait plus les cris, ne voyait les sortilèges, ne sentait aucune douleur. Il sentait juste son cœur qui battait d'un rythme inégal, comme s'il avait perdu son métronome. Dolohv et lui se lancèrent dans un combat acharné. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir céder à la mort.

Et puis, soudain, tout s'arrêta autour de Lupin. Il ne se sentit pas tomber. Sa tête heurta le dallage du château au même moment ou, loin de là, un bébé, leur bébé, s'éveillait en hurlant…


End file.
